My Cute Devil
by Rey619
Summary: Naruto tinggal seapartemen dengan seorang gadis cantik. Tapi bagaimana kalau gadis cantik itu ternyata adalah 'devil?/ "Aku akan merebut Naruto dari Sakura."/ "Sakura-chan... Percayalah padaku,"/ Warning inside/ Mind to RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Hai semuanya? XD  
>Saya datang lagi membawa fic super duper gaje. Ide dari fic ini muncul begitu saja ketika saya sedang bengong-bengong gaje. Yasud, bagi yang berkenan monggo dinikmati saja *Plak, plok, buagh!*<p>

**Thanks to:**  
>Nara Aiko, <strong>NaRa'UzWa'<strong>, Ray Ichioza, **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**, elven lady evenstar, **Naru**, Secret, **Kataokafidy**, karinnuzumaki, **Alfred Kirkland**, Tisa's Flower, **Ran Uchiha**, Kurosaki Kuchiki, **.Phantom**, Rinzu15, **Miya-Hime Nakashinki**.

Summary : Naruto tinggal seapartemen dengan seorang gadis cantik. Tapi bagaimana kalau gadis cantik itu ternyata adalah 'devil'?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto forever

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dll, dsb, dst. *ditampol berjamaah*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

~Happy Reading~

**My Cute Devil**

"NARUTOOO…!" teriak seorang gadis berambut langka seperti warna aromanis yaitu pink. Entah mengapa pagi ini dia begitu bersemangat. Semangat yang luar biasa hanya untuk memanggil sebuah nama. Padahal dia belum sarapan pagi, tapi sudah teriak-teriak kegirangan bak memenangkan taruhan sepak bola dunia. Lalu dari mana dia mendapatkan semangat luar biasa itu? Apa memang dalam tubuhnya itu menyediakan tempat khusus untuk tenaga cadangan meskipun tidak terisi oleh makanan sekalipun? Entahlah, tapi kalau ditilik lebih dalam lagi sepertinya itu bukanlah semangat melainkan_amarah. Ya, amarah seorang Sakura Haruno. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas, ada beberapa garis yang berbentuk siku-siku tengah menempel mesra pada sudut dahi lebarnya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya dihentakkan dengan kasar seolah-olah ia tengah mengikuti latihan baris-berbaris. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat siap menghantam siapa saja. Belum lagi bunyi gemeretuk giginya yang semakin menambah kesan keganasannya. Bagaikan orang kesurupan, kesetanan, kelaparan, nafsu_eh yang ini bukan. Sakura dengan sigap atau lebih tepatnya kasar, ia mendobrak pintu malang itu hanya dengan satu tendangan telak.

'Brakkk!'

Hancur sudah pertahanannya selama ini. Akhirnya pintu rapuh itu gugur ditangan seorang Haruno atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Sakura the 'devil'. Mungkin kedengarannya sebutan itu terlalu kejam. Bahkan gadis itu sendiri amat sangat tidak ikhlas dengan sebutan 'devil' yang mengarah padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, orang-orang sudah terlanjur menganugrahkan predikat itu untuknya. Bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan banyak sekali alasan. Sekilas ia memang terlihat seperti gadis biasa. Apalagi kalau hanya melihat dari parasnya saja. Orang-orang hanya akan melihat seorang gadis manis yang bisa menjerat siapa saja dalam pesonanya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia diberkahi dengan memiliki wajah cantik, hidung mancung, kulit putih, mata hijau emerald, rambut pink sebahu, tubuh ideal, dan dahi yang err_agak lebar. Dengan ciri-ciri itu ia memang terlihat seperti gadis biasa. Tapi ternyata apa yang dilihat belum tentu sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan. Karena pada kenyataannya, dia itu bukan gadis biasa melainkan gadis 'luar biasa'. Kenapa disebut luar biasa? Ada sebab ada akibat. Dan inilah beberapa alasan tersebut. Ya, luar biasa karena ia memiliki tinjuan monster yang tenaganya jauh melebihi pegulat-pegulat ternama di dunia seperti John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Undertaker, dan lain-lain. Luar biasa karena ia malah memperoleh sesuatu (uang) dari seseorang yang justru ingin memalaknya. Luar biasa karena dalam sehari ia bisa menghajar para kucing belang atau garong lebih dari standar umum yang berusaha menggodanya. Luar biasa karena berkali-kali ia berhasil menangkap para maling yang kepergok mencuri di apartemennya. Dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal luar biasa lain yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Karena berbagai alasan itulah sekarang ia menyandang gelar sebagai 'devil'. Oh iya, ada satu hal luar biasa lagi yaitu tendangan dahsyatnya yang melampaui tendangan striker pesepak bola internasional mampu melumpuhkan lawan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Seperti halnya pembantaian yang ia lakukan saat ini. Alhasil, akibat pembantaiannya tersebut nampaklah seorang pemuda mirip rubah, berambut kuning, dan bermata biru sapphire. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Namikaze, seseorang yang dipanggil-panggil oleh gadis berambut pink tadi. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu masih tetap berdiri tegap layaknya robot yang menunggu perintah dari majikannya. Tapi sayangnya ia bukanlah robot yang tidak memiliki perasaan, melainkan manusia biasa yang juga memiliki rasa dan ekspresi. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti melihat hantu. Matanya membelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga. Ia terlampau shock dengan kejadian ini. Untung dia tidak mengidap penyakit jantung. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir akan jantungnya yang bisa saja langsung copot ditempat. Oke, itu berlebihan. Hm, apakah seorang gadis manis didepannya ini benar-benar mengerikan? Hingga mampu membuat Naruto menjadi batu? Bukan, lebih tepatnya mematung. Perlahan-lahan gelembung-gelembung sabun yang tadinya mengelilingi tubuhnya meletus satu-persatu hingga tidak tersisa sama sekali. Hanya saja masih meninggalkan sedikit tetesan air disana. Seteleh sepersekian detik ia membisu karena pikirannya yang amburadul, akhirnya kesadarannya mulai berangsur pulih hingga ia mampu mengatakan sesuatu.  
>"S-Sakura-chan?" ucapnya gugup antara hidup dan mati. Akhirnya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu sadar juga dengan siapa ia berhadapan. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah seolah-olah ada batu besar yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Ia masih menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu. Dengan keberanian penuh layaknya pejuang kemerdekaan bangsa, Naruto menatap Sakura lekat-lekat masih dalam posisi yang sama. Sementara itu, keadaan Sakura saat ini juga tidak jauh beda dengan keadaannya. Dia juga terlampau shock. Matanya membelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga, hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah dia tidak sepucat dirinya. Saat ini innernya sedang berteriak-teriak histeris entah karena apa. Mungkin mencoba menyadarkan Sakura agar cepat kembali ke dunia nyata. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Sakura masih asyik berkutat dengan pikirannya sebelum akhirnya ia merasa kalau pemuda didepannya ini semakin mendekat kearahnya.<br>3

.

2

.  
>1<p>

"KYAAA…!"  
>Suara cempreng Sakura membuat Naruto sweatdrop dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia masih menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan dikatakan gadis itu. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.<br>"Apa-apaan kau itu Naruto?" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk benda 'unik' menurut dirinya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud gadis bermata emerald itu. Seharusnya dialah yang mengatakan 'Apa-apaan kau itu Sakura-chan?' Tapi malah sebaliknya, gadis itulah yang justru mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.  
>"Naruto baka, cepat kau tutupi itu!" seru gadis itu lagi dengan volume suara yang lebih keras dari yang tadi. Sakura masih menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang dimaksud tadi dengan jari telunjuknya sebelah kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya. Namun ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, karena sebelah matanya tidak tertutup penuh oleh jari-jarinya. Dengan kata lain masih ada ruang yang disisakan antara jari tengah dan jari manisnya.<p>

Naruto masih berpikir keras sebelum setelah itu pandangannya mengikuti kemana arah jari telunjuk Sakura. Dan setelah ia mengetahui maksud dari Sakura tadi, lagi-lagi dia dibuat kaget olehnya. Dengan wajah yang berubah warna seperti warna rambut ibunya, Naruto mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Sakura.  
>"Kalau begitu Sakura-chan, errr...tolong ambilkan handuk disampingmu itu..." ucap Naruto pelan bercampur malu level teratas sembari menutupi benda yang mirip dengan 'belalai gajah' itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan dagunya menunjuk dimana handuk itu diletakkan. Yaitu digantungan yang terdapat di kamar mandi tepat disamping kiri Sakura berdiri saat ini. Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya dengan kamar mandi? Ya, tentu saja kamar mandi. Karena ternyata, yang ditendang oleh devil manis itu bukan pintu kamar tidur melainkan pintu kamar mandi. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, saat ia menendang pintu tua itu, didalamnya ada seorang pemuda berambut model duren sedang asyik menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kondisi keduanya saat itu. Entah harus bersyukur karena pagi-pagi begini sudah disuguhi pemandangan langka, gratis pula. Atau harus merutuki nasib karena setelah melihat pemandangan itu, bisa-bisa otaknya yang sebelumnya sehat langsung terjangkit virus mematikan. Jadi kesimpulannya, akibat tindakan ceroboh Sakura ia bisa menikmati betapa indahnya tubuh Naruto. Karena baru saja ia melihatnya. Bukan hanya topless melainkan plus bottomless sama dengan tobotless '?'<br>Sakura mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tadinya digunakan menunjuk dan menutup. Dengan gerakan kaku ia segera menyambar handuk disampingnya dan melemparkannya tepat di wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada gadis itu. Detik berikutnya Naruto sudah melingkarkan handuk itu di pinggangnya. Dan kini gadis berambut pink itu tengah menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.  
>"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Apa ada hal penting, sampai-sampai kau menghancurkan pintu itu?" tanya Naruto ngeri, membayangkan seandainya ia bernasib sama dengan pintu itu. Sungguh imajinasi yang berlebihan. Tapi jujur, ia sedikit lega karena ketegangan diantara mereka sudah mereda.<br>"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sakura innocent seraya melengos pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membatu . Apa dia bilang? Tidak ada apa-apa? Jelas-jelas dengan seenak jidat lebarnya ia menerobos masuk dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Membuat pemuda beriris biru itu mendengus sebal karena ritual pembersihan dirinya harus tertunda gara-gara kehadiran gadis itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, karena ia juga harus kehilangan keperjakaanya. Ehm, maksudnya ia harus merelakan gadis pinky itu melihat sesuatu yang selama ini ia jaga, ia rahasiakan, dan ia banggakan. Namun baru beberapa langkah saja, devil manis itu membalikkan badannya dan mengatakan, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu baka. Dan jangan lupa perbaiki pintu ini sebelum nanti malam. Kecuali kalau kau juga ingin bernasib sama sepertinya." ucap Sakura lantang disertai dengan seringai setan andalannya.

'Glek'

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dan kali ini rasanya bukan hanya batu saja yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya, melainkan ditambah dengan klarinet milik Squidward yang membentuk garis horizontal dalam tenggorokannya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi imajinasinya akan berubah menjadi nyata. Sakura semakin menyeringai puas melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto. Tapi tentu saja pemuda itu tidak mau mati muda. Masih banyak hal yang belum dilakukannya. Melalui pertimbangannya itu, dengan semangat masa muda ala Rock Lee yang notabene adalah teman sekelasnya, Naruto bergegas melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu mandi dengan blak-blakan. Bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang memelototinya. Toh gadis itu sudah melihat semuanya. Jadi untuk apa disembunyikan?  
>"Mau disitu sampai aku selesai mandi Sakura-chan?" seru Naruto menggoda Sakura dan tak lupa disertai dengan cengiran mesumnya. Sakura bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Dan sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Sakura segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih nyengir lebar kearahnya. Wajah devil manis itu berubah warna menyerupai warna rambut mantan kekasihnya, Gaara. Perasaannya tengah bercampur, antara marah dan malu. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan gadis itu meneriaki Naruto dari tadi. Dia hanya tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah hanya gara-gara menunggu Naruto yang bangun kesiangan itu. Namun karena Naruto tidak mendengar teriakannya, dengan amat sangat terpaksa ia memergokinya di kamar mandi. Hingga ia harus mengalami incident unik itu. Tapi berhubung jam pelajaran pertama akan diajar oleh senseinya yang sering telat, ralat selalu telat itu mungkin sesekali tidak apa-apa jika dia dan teman seapartemennya itu sedikit datang terlambat pagi ini. Paling tidak, mereka bisa tiba duluan sebelum senseinya itu datang. Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya seapartemen? Ya, benar saja. Namikaze dan Haruno itu memang tinggal seapartemen. Bahkan dulu mereka tidak hanya tinggal berdua melainkan bertiga. Lalu dimana orang yang satu lagi? Dan siapa orang itu?<p>

**~TBC~**

Huweeeee...! #nangis gaje ala Tobi# *dilempar bemo*  
>Sebenarnya dari awal mau dibikin humor, tapi jadinya malah aneh kayak gini. Huwaaaaa...? *dimutilasi rame-rame*<br>Bagi para Readers yang sudah mampir kesini, sudikah meninggalkan jejak beruba review, please? *tonjoked*  
>Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 Apdet...!  
>AN : Logat bicara Deidara disini tidak pakai **'un'**. Seragam KHS disini sama dengan seragamnya di serial drama Korea **'BBF'** (Boys Before Flowers). Tapi kalau readers tidak suka, silahkan bayangkan sesuka hati kalian. Author a.k.a Rey malas mendeskripsikan seragam *dimutilasi rame-rame*

**Thanks to:**  
>Twingwing RuRaKe, <strong>HarunoZuka<strong>, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, **haru**, Lady Spain non login, **Deidei Rinnepero13**, Little White Lilium, **Ray Ichioza**, Nara Aiko, **Miya-hime Nakashinki**, Wi3nter, **Thia Nokoru**, yahiko namikaze, **Yoe-chan luv Uto**, beby, **UchihaHitsugaya Aoi Megami**, blue atarashii, dan **para silent readers** (kalau ada).

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto forever

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dll, dsb, dst. *ditampol berjamaah*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

~Happy Reading~

**My Cute Devil**

Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya seapartemen? Ya, benar saja. Namikaze dan Haruno itu memang tinggal seapartemen. Bahkan dulu mereka tidak hanya berdua melainkan bertiga. Lalu dimana orang yang satu lagi? Dan siapa orang itu?

Orang itu adalah orang yang memiliki arti penting bagi mereka berdua. Sahabat sekaligus rival bagi Naruto, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama bagi Sakura.

Seseorang yang pandai dalam berbagai bidang. Seseorang yang mempunyai sifat angkuh, dingin, tidak banyak bicara, namun selalu ada ketika kedua sahabatnya itu membutuhkannya. Seseorang yang sudah mengajari Naruto banyak hal meskipun ia sering mengatainya 'bodoh'.

Seseorang yang sudah berhasil menaklukkan devil dan membuat gadis itu bersikap manis hanya kepadanya. Seseorang yang selalu dirindukan oleh mereka berdua. Seseorang bermata onyx, berambut raven mencuat. Orang itu adalah_ Sasuke Uchiha.

Awalnya yang tinggal diapartemen itu hanyalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun karena Sakura tergila-gila pada Sasuke, ia bertekad untuk ikut tinggal seapartemen dengannya. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke menolak. Menolak cinta dan keinginan Sakura.

Karena menurutnya, tinggal dengan satu orang berisik seperti Naruto saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Apalagi kalau ditambah dengan suara cempreng Sakura, bisa-bisa dia harus menjadi penghuni RSJ karena teriak-teriak frustasi setiap hari.

Bukan hanya Sasuke, Jiraiya yang notabene adalah ayah Sakura juga menolak permintaan putri semata wayangnya itu. Namun karena Sakura terus-terusan merengek, bahkan mengancam akan tidur di stasiun kalau ayahnya tidak mengijinkannya. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Jiraiya menyetujuinya.

Lagipula putrinya itu sudah dewasa, tentu bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Terlebih karena Jiraiya tidak bisa mengontrol putrinya setiap hari. Karena dia adalah seorang novelis yang sering mengembara kemana-mana agar mendapatkan inspirasi.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto malah dengan senang hati menerima kedatangan Sakura. Karena menurutnya, jika ada seorang gadis yang tinggal dalam apartemennya maka dia dan Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot lagi melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Misalnya seperti memasak, mencuci piring, membersihkan ruangan, dan lain-lain.

Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak sependapat dengan Naruto. Ia masih tetap bersikeras menolak Sakura. Mengetahui penolakan Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura nekad mengambil jalan pintas. Yaitu tidur didepan pintu apartemen mereka berdua hanya dengan beralaskan selimut. Apalagi malam itu hujan turun lebat.

Alhasil akibat perbuatan konyolnya itu ia harus menderita masuk angin. Melihat kondisi Sakura yang mengenaskan, akhirnya dengan berat hati Sasuke mengijinkan Sakura tinggal bersamanya. Mendengar keputusan Sasuke, seketika itu juga wajahnya yang semula kusut langsung sumringah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang menyambutnya dengan bersorak-sorak gembira.

Kehidupan tiga sahabat itupun dimulai. Naruto yang awalnya begitu senang dengan kehadiran Sakura, berubah menjadi muram. Kenapa begitu? Karena setiap pagi ia harus gelagapan akibat siraman air dari Sakura yang berusaha membangunkannya.

Belum lagi kalau ia salah melakukan sesuatu atau salah bicara, Sakura tidak segan-segan melayangkan bogem mentah kearahnya. Sungguh, harapannya benar-benar berbanding 180' dengan kenyataannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau melerai atau ikut campur urusan mereka berdua. Sungguh persahabatan yang aneh.

Tapi disamping itu, ketika mereka sedang berkumpul, perasaan tenang dan nyaman menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Mereka terbentuk dalam satu ikatan yaitu persahabatan. Saling melengkapi, memahami, dan melindungi satu sama lain.

Namun sayang sekali kebersamaan mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama. Karena tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia pergi untuk selamanya. Karena Sasuke meninggal, akibat mengalami kecelakaan mobil.

Kedua sahabatnya itu hanya bisa mengenang Sasuke dalam ingatan dan jiwa masing-masing. Mungkin Sasuke memang sudah tiada, tapi bagi mereka berdua Sasuke akan terus hidup dalam hati dan pikiran mereka.

Entah kenapa setelah kepergian Sasuke, Sakura enggan untuk meninggalkan apartemen tersebut. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, dia akan semakin tersiksa jika tetap tinggal ditempat itu. Setiap saat, memori-memori indah yang pernah terajut bisa saja hadir dalam otaknya.

Ah, mungkin hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa merasakan kebersamaan. Serasa menghidupkan memori yang sudah mati. Atau mungkin Sakura mempunyai rencana lain? Entahlah.

*****{+_+}*****

Naruto dan Sakura tengah berjalan beriringan menuju ke sekolahnya. KHS, Konoha High School. Kedua remaja kelas XI-A itu sudah sampai di halaman sekolah, namun tak seorangpun dari mereka yang mau angkat bicara.

Incident diapartemen tadi masih terekam jelas diotak mereka. Membuatnya enggan berbicara dan malu. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Hei rubah, devil?"

Seorang pria cantik berambut pirang panjang tengah berjalan santai dengan sahabatnya yang berwajah imut dan berambut merah, Sasori. Kedua orang itu juga memakai seragam sama seperti yang dikenakan Naruto dan Sakura. Rupanya mereka berdua adalah murid KHS juga. Hanya saja beda tingkatan. Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik.

"Deidara senpai, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh seperti itu." seru Sakura ketika mereka sudah mendekat. Devil manis itu menggeram, mendeathglare senpainya. Naruto yang menyadari hawa mematikan disampingnya, segera menggeser tubuhnya beberapa cm dari tempat semula.

Bukannya takut, pria yang bernama Deidara itu malah tersenyum menggoda melihat sahabat adiknya itu. Sedangkan Sasori masih tetap dengan tampang coolnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan pada saku celana panjangnya.

"Apa kalian bertengkar, adik-adik?" goda Deidara.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Sakura mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah biasanya kalian selalu bermain kejar-kejaran? Hari ini kalian aneh." ujar Deidara sweatdrop, mengingat tingkah laku kedua adik kelasnya itu yang seperti anak TK. Setiap pagi pasti selalu ada adegan kejar-kejaran. Dan selalu diakhiri dengan pentolan-pentolan hangat yang hinggap di kepala Naruto.

"Apa kau berselingkuh, musang?" timpal Sasori. Akhirnya pria bermata hazel itu angkat bicara juga. Seringaian tipis muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar barbie betina. Aku ini tidak seperti kau yang sukanya mengintip gadis-gadis genit mandi, tahu!" semprot Naruto tidak terima dituduh berselingkuh oleh Sasori. Padahal dia dan Sakura kan tidak pacaran? Jadi mana boleh disebut berselingkuh?

"Hah? Apa katamu? Dasar siluman mesum. Justru kaulah yang tukang intip," Sasori mendengus sebal.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti selalu mengintip Sakura ketika dia sedang mandi." lanjut pria berwajah imut itu tidak mau kalah.

'Blush'

Mendengar pernyataan Sasori, sontak wajah Naruto dan Sakura memerah seketika teringat kejadian tadi.

Apa yang dikatakan Sasori amat sangat salah kaprah. Bukan Naruto yang mengintip Sakura, melainkan justru Sakuralah yang mengintip Naruto. Bukan hanya mengintip, melainkan melihat secara live and uncensored.

"Dasar barbie betina jelek. Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan dan sok tahu!"

"Hei musang mesum, panggil aku Sasori-nii atau aku akan_" Sasori menggantung kata-katanya.

"Akan apa, 'barbie betina'?" jawab Naruto ketus memberi penekanan pada kata barbie betina.

Sedangkan Deidara dan Sakura yang dari tadi masih menikmati pertunjukan itu hanya bisa ber'sweatdrop ria melihat duo brother yang tengah beradu mulut dengan tidak elitnya.

Apalagi Sasori. Tampangnya yang biasanya cool segera bermetamorfosis menjadi konyol jika sudah berduet dengan adik semata wayangnya itu. Semua pasti tidak akan mengira kalau mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung.

Tidak ada yang mirip diantara mereka. Baik dari wajah maupun rambut. Sasori Namikaze sang kakak berambut merah lebih mirip dengan ibunya, Kushina. Sedangkan Naruto Namikaze sang adik berambut pirang lebih mirip dengan ayahnya, Minato.

"Atau, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa memakan ramen ichiraku dalam 1 minggu ini." ujar Sasori menyeringai.

'Glek'

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Apa Sasori akan menghajarnya, hingga ia tidak bisa menikmati ramen? Bukan, bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan lelaki bermata blue sky itu.

Ia teringat akan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Dimana Sasori mengancamnya, sama persis dengan ancaman yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Waktu itu Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Dia pikir Sasori tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Namun apa yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan. Sasori benar-benar membuat Naruto tidak bisa menikmati ramen favoritnya.

Bagaimana caranya? Dengan liciknya, Sasori mengunjungi kedai ramen ichiraku langganan Naruto tepat sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Pagi-pagi sekali dia datang dan membayar Ayame-san yang notabene adalah maid di kedai tersebut.

Sasori memborong keseluruhan ramen yang dijual pada hari itu. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga meminta tolong pada Ayame-san untuk membagikan ramen yang sudah dibayarnya pada fakir miskin dan orang-orang terlantar.

Alhasil akibat perbuatannya itu, Naruto harus menahan nafsunya mati-matian akan keinginannya memakan ramen ichiraku selama 7 hari berturut-turut. Karena setiap kali dia datang, kedai ramen tersebut selalu tutup.

Dan itu amat sangat menyiksa Naruto. Bahkan Naruto sempat menderita tekanan batin karena peristiwa itu. Oke, itu berlebihan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori? Sasori, tentu saja ia menikmati penderitaan adiknya.

Sungguh kakak yang kejam, bagi Naruto. Tapi orang yang dermawan, bagi beberapa orang yang kebagian berkah akan amal yang diperbuat Sasori.

"Iya-iya, baiklah Sasori-nii yang baik hati..." ucap Naruto pasrah. Tidak mau masa lalu yang kelam itu terulang lagi.

"Nah, itu lebih baik. Adikku yang bandel,"  
>Sasori terkekeh geli melihat kekalahan adiknya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa manyun tak terhingga.<p>

"Oh iya Sasori senpai, Deidara senpai, Apa Ino tidak bersama kalian?" tanya Sakura ketika menyadari keganjilan disekitarnya. Biasanya sahabatnya itu selalu berangkat bersama dengan Deidara, kakak kandungnya.

"Ino ya, tadi dia sudah berangkat dengan zombie." jawab Deidara santai.

"Zombie?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Sedangkan Sasori, sudah kembali pada tampang coolnya. Seolah-olah dia itu adalah orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Iya. Itu, sahabat kalian yang pemalas, tukang tidur, dan rambutnya mirip na_"

"KYAAA...!"

"Kerennya...!"

"Sasori-kun?"

"Deidara senpai?"

Deidara tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara-suara lain. Teriakan gadis-gadis atau fans girlnya menggema diseluruh halaman sekolah meneriaki namanya dan sahabatnya.

"Ayo Deidara, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Sasori menarik paksa tangan Deidara. Tampang cool yang dipertahankannya dari tadi runtuh seketika dan berubah menjadi panik. Sementara itu Deidara masih mematung. Padahal jarak antara fans girlnya dan dirinya tinggal beberapa meter saja. Suaranya tercekat, kaki-kakinya sulit untuk digerakkan.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari sahabatnya itu, Sasori berinisiatif mengambil langkah seribu atau ngacir duluan. Meninggalkan ketiga remaja itu, sebelum setelahnya berpamitan dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hei Sasori, tunggu aku!" teriak Deidara berlari mengejar Sasori seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto dan Sakura. Untung dia segera sadar. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan dia sudah menjadi mangsa empuk bagi para fans girlnya.

"Senpai-senpai yang aneh." seru Sakura sweatdrop. Sedangkan Naruto, perutnya serasa mual dan ingin muntah melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

*****{+_+}*****

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00 wib. Cuaca sedang panas-panasnya, tapi para siswa kelas XI-A masih terlihat bersemangat. Padahal saat ini sedang jam kosong. Tapi mereka malah berbahagia. Benar-benar murid yang aneh.

Beberapa dari murid perempuan tengah bergerombol saling menyampaikan pendapat, atau lebih tepatnya menggosip.

Begitu pula dengan para murid laki-laki, mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan murid perempuan. Entah apa yang sedang dibahas oleh mereka.

Sebagian dari mereka ada yang lebih memilih untuk membaca, menulis, menggambar, membolak-balik halaman buku, melamun, dan ada pula yang tidur.

"Dasar tukang tidur. Aku masih tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pemalas sepertimu." gumam seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan untuk menatap kekasihnya itu.

Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menopang pipinya. Mata birunya tengah mengamati pria berambut model nanas yang tengah tertidur pulas dibangku sampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis cerewet yang merepotkan sepertimu." sahut lelaki itu pelan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Eh?"

Gadis itu terkejut. Ternyata kekasihnya itu belum sepenuhnya tidur. Buktinya dia masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Membuatnya malu saja. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak benar-benar tidur kan? Jangan menggodaku seperti ini." ujar gadis itu seraya menggoncang pelan bahu kekasihnya. Akhirnya pria itu bangun juga, mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Hoam~"

Pria yang bernama Shikamaru itu menguap lebar. Membuat gadis disampingnya itu mendengus sebal, karena merasa diacuhkan oleh dirinya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah tidur," pria itu menatap gadis disampingnya.

"Tapi suaramu berisik sekali. Membuat mimpiku jadi berantakan." lanjutnya malas.

"Apa? Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" ucap gadis itu setengah berteriak. Terdengar sedikit emosi disana.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, tapi itu kenyataan." jawab pria berambut nanas itu innocent, tidak menyadari kalau kekasihnya sedang menahan marah saat ini.

"Oh jadi begitu,"

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja mimpi indahmu itu, tuan Nara." ketus gadis itu dan beranjak pergi dari bangku yang baru saja didudukinya. Namun belum sampai ia melangkah, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya ikut berdiri, meraih sebelah pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayolah Ino, jangan marah seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda." ujar lelaki itu berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Tatapannya tidak lagi malas melainkan melembut.

"..."

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino itu masih tidak bergeming. Ia masih menunggu, apakah pria itu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya atau tidak.

"Kalau kau cemberut begitu, kecantikanmu bisa berkurang." lanjut Shikamaru meyakinkan gadisnya. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Terlihat wajah Ino berubah warna merona merah, sama halnya dengan Shikamaru.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia kembali duduk disamping Shikamaru. Seulas senyum mengembang dibibir keduanya. Hm, sepertinya pemuda itu memang sudah tahu cara jitu menenangkan kekasihnya.

*****{+_+}*****

Seorang gadis bermata hijau emerald tengah berdiri sendirian diatap sekolah, tempat favoritnya. Tempat dimana ia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pagar pembatas. Terpaan angin berhembus membelai manja rambut pink sebahunya.

Kedua matanya dipejamkan menikmati setiap desiran halus yang menyapu wajah putihnya. Pikirannya dibiarkan melayang entah kemana. Seolah-olah tidak ada beban yang mengikat hidupnya.

Sudut-sudut dibibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Rasanya begitu tenang dan damai, tidak berisik seperti kelas yang baru saja ditinggalkannya.

Gadis itu masih menikmati setiap sensasi yang diberikan oleh alam pada dirinya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengusik ketenangannya.

"Aku sudah menduga kau ada disini." seru sebuah suara berat dari belakang gadis itu.

Gadis itu membuka matanya, terkejut akan kehadiran seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia masih tetap berdiri membelakangi sosok itu. Orang itu, adalah orang yang memiliki sifat dingin, angkuh, dan tak banyak bicara.

Kepribadiannya sangat mirip dengan cinta pertamanya, Sasuke Uchiha. Namun fisiknya tidaklah sama. Rambut merah semerah darah, mata jade tajam, dan juga tato 'Ai' dikeningnya.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu berbalik. Senyum yang tadinya menghiasi bibirnya berganti dengan dengusan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, tidak lagi tenang seperti tadi.

Tatapan matanya memandang tidak suka kearah pria yang berdiri dihadapannya. Hatinya mencelos ketika beberapa kenangan buruk menampar otaknya.

"Gaara, mau apa kau kemari?" sungut gadis itu kesal, merasa ketenangannya terganggu oleh kehadiran pemuda stoic itu. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu masih tetap tenang, enggan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dadanya.

"Mencarimu," jawab pria itu singkat. Mata jade pucatnya menatap dingin kearah mata emerald didepannya. Tatapan mata yang sama yang sudah berhasil menjerat gadis itu terjatuh kedalam pesonanya. Pesona seorang Sabaku No Gaara.

"Terserah kau sajalah Gaara." ucap gadis itu acuh seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pemuda bertato 'Ai' yang masih menatapnya datar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pemuda itu menghalangi jalannya. Lebih tepatnya menahan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Sakura-hime".

'Deg'

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa ketika mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda tadi. Napasnya memburu, berpacu dengan jantungnya yang kian berdebar-debar tak beraturan.

Kedua mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna. Namun sedetik kemudian tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Kenangan manis dan pahit berputar bergantian diotaknya.

Hime, panggilan itu adalah panggilan yang sangat disukainya. Terdengar merdu ketika diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara, dialah orang yang mengobati luka hati Sakura selain Naruto ketika Sasuke pergi untuk selamanya.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura terperosok lebih dalam akan rasa yang disebut cinta. Cinta itulah yang menyatukan dirinya dan Gaara menjadi sepasang kekasih. Betapa bahagianya dia saat itu.

Terlebih saat Gaara memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hime', berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang kesal ketika sebagian orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'devil'. Oh, betapa Sakura selalu merindukan sapaan hangat itu.

Namun itu dulu, saat mereka berdua masih bersama. Dan sekarang, perasaan cinta itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada hanyalah kebencian. Kebencian Sakura terhadap Gaara yang sudah mengkhianati cintanya.

Pemuda itu tidak hanya berhasil mengobati luka hatinya, namun ia juga berhasil menorehkan luka baru yang lebih besar. Betapa tidak? Gaara, orang yang sangat dicintainya diam-diam telah bermain cinta dibelakangnya.

Tidak hanya dengan satu orang, melainkan dengan dua orang. Apalagi keduanya adalah siswi KHS juga yang berarti satu sekolah dengan Sakura. Mereka adalah Shion, murid kelas XI-B yang merupakan teman sekelas Gaara dan teman seangkatan Sakura.

Dan yang satunya lagi adalah Matsuri, murid kelas X-A yang merupakan adik kelasnya. Betapa hancurnya ia saat itu. Ia merasa tidak mempunyai harga diri. Merasa dipermainkan.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu Gaara! Sebaiknya kau menyingkir, atau aku akan..."

Mata gadis itu berkilat-kilat menatap tajam sosok pria dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat, bersiap melayangkan pukulannya pada Gaara jika pria itu masih menghalangi jalannya.

"Akan apa?" tantang Gaara masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Habis sudah kesabaran gadis itu. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan image yang selalu ia jaga ketika berhadapan dengan pria dingin itu. Toh semuanya sudah berakhir. Mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih.

"Memukulmu!" ujar gadis itu tanpa ragu-ragu seraya melayangkan tinjunya pada mantan kekasihnya.

'Buagh'

Sebuah pukulan devil mendarat diwajah stoic Gaara. Namun tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya tumbang. Hanya cukup untuk membuat pria itu sedikit mundur dari posisi semula.

"Cih! Jadi hanya ini pukulan devil yang mengerikan itu," ucap Gaara meremehkan. Sebuah senyuman tersungging jelas dibibirnya, atau lebih tepatnya seringaian.

Sebelah tangannya mengelap setitik darah segar yang muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sekarang giliranku, Sakura-hime."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, perlahan-lahan Gaara melangkah maju semakin mendekat kearah Sakura. Melihat tindakan Gaara, reflek Sakura memundurkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"M-mau apa kau Gaara?" seru gadis itu seraya berjalan mundur. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas diwajah manisnya.

"Berhenti Gaara! Kubilang berhenti!" teriak Sakura mulai panik. Sedangkan orang yang diteriakinya masih tetap melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar apapun.

Langkahnya baru berhenti ketika ia menyadari jarak keduanya cukup dekat. Sakura sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Gadis itu sudah mencapai pagar pembatas. Dia hanya bisa berharap, semoga akan ada malaikat yang datang menolongnya.

"Apakah ini, sosok devil yang menyeramkan itu?"

Gaara semakin menyeringai ketika melihat gadis dihadapannya tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Baginya, Sakura tetaplah Sakura, seorang gadis yang sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Devil hanyalah sebutan, sebutan yang dilontarkan oleh beberapa orang yang takut kepadanya. Dan devil, tidak akan pernah menang melawan 'demon' seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa hime? Apa kau begitu takut padaku?"

Gaara semakin mendekat. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata emerald gadis yang pernah memenjara hatinya. Melihat hal itu Sakura tidak bisa diam saja. Ia berusaha memukul pria itu lagi, namun dengan mudah ditangkis olehnya.

"Bukankah dulu kau begitu menginginkanku?"

Kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing pundak Sakura setelah melepaskan genggamannya pada gadis itu. Tangan kanannya beralih menelusuri leher, wajah, dan terhenti pada rambut pinknya.

Dijambak pelan belakang kepala gadis itu, hingga membuatnya menengadah menatapnya. Betapa Sakura ingin menghajar pria playboy ini. Namun ia tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya serasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

Bukan hanya tubuhnya tetapi juga lidahnya. Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan, hingga ia tidak mampu berteriak hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan tolong. Dia seperti gadis tolol saja, hanya bisa menahan napas saat sang demon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jangan menolaku, aku sangat menginginkanmu." bisiknya pelan ditelinga gadis itu.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Sakura. Sementara itu, Sakura yang pasrah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dipejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, tak berani melihat apa yang akan Gaara lakukan setelahnya. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan, sedikit lagi, dan_

"Gerah sekali disini," seru seseorang dari belakang Gaara.

Sontak Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Tak ayal Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik. Keduanya terkejut ketika mengetahui pemilik suara itu. Namun keterkejutan Sakura berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

"Kau..." ujar Gaara pada sosok yang tidak jauh didepannya. Tatapannya sudah kembali datar seperti semula.

**~TBC~**

GAARAAAAA...*plak*, maafkan diriku yang sudah membuatmu jadi jahat. #peyuk-peyuk Gaara# *disabaku+dikeroyok Gaara FC*  
>Sepertinya fic ini kepanjangan, makin ancur, dan membosankan, *emang*<br>Tapi meskipun begitu, bolehkah Rey minta reviewnya, please? *dilempar panci*  
>~Thanks for reading~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 Apdet...!  
>AN : Logat bicara Deidara disini tidak pakai 'un'. Seragam KHS disini sama dengan seragamnya di serial drama Korea 'BBF' (Boys Before Flowers). Tapi kalau readers tidak suka, silahkan bayangkan sesuka hati kalian. Author a.k.a Rey malas mendeskripsikan seragam *dimutilasi rame-rame*

Thanks to:  
><strong>HarunoZuka<strong>, Devil's of Kunoichi, **yahiko namikaze**, Little White Lilium, **Miya-hime Nakashinki**, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, **Deidei Rinnepero13**, Thia Nokoru, **Namikaze Hitsugaya**, francescoscuro osie may, **UchihaHitsugaya Aoi Megami**, Yogensha-SHINee, **.Phantom**, Narusaku Lover, **MR.X**, Naru X Saku, **Wi3nter**, edward, dan **para silent readers** (kalau ada).

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto forever

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dll, dsb, dst. *ditampol berjamaah*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

~Happy Reading~

**My Cute Devil**

"Sasori, pelajaran ini sangat membosankan. Bagaimana kalau kita membolos saja?" bisik seorang lelaki bermata biru pada rekan sebangkunya. Pria yang bernama Sasori itu menoleh.

"Aku malas. Pergi saja sendiri," sahut Sasori pelan seraya memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan menanggapi ocehan teman sebangkunya. Sedangkan yang bertanya hanya mencibir kearahnya, kurang puas akan jawaban yang diperolehnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya barbie betina?"

Sasori mendelik. Ia menatap tajam kearah sahabat pirangnya, menahan amarah. Tanpa ia sadari, pulpen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya telah patah menjadi dua akibat genggamannya yang kelewat batas.

Menyadari aura kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuh Sasori, lelaki berambut pirang panjang itu segera beranjak pergi dari singgasananya sebelum dia menjadi korban keberingasan pria berambut merah yang masih menatapnya horror.

"Permisi Kurenai-sensei. Saya mau ke toilet," ucap pria itu 'sok' sopan pada sensei yang sedang duduk dibangku mengajarnya. Coba kalau senseinya itu bergender sama sepertinya, tentu dia tidak akan meminta ijin seformal ini.

Dengan kata lain, dia lebih suka nyelonong pergi entah kemana saat pelajaran berlangsung tanpa berpamitan dulu pada senseinya. Membuat senseinya harus mengalami tekanan darah tinggi, akibat meneriaki namanya yang sama sekali tak digubris olehnya. Tapi kalau untuk lawan jenis, lain lagi ceritanya.

Sebagai pria jantan sejati yang mengerti akan etika dan moral, dia sangat menjunjung tinggi akan harkat dan martabat seorang wanita. Apalagi kalau wanita itu cantik. Ehm maksudnya, apalagi kalau wanita itu lebih tua darinya.

Wanita berambut hitam yang dipanggil sensei itu lantas memandangnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi membolak-balik halaman buku dihentikan sejenak.

"Ya. Tapi jangan lama-lama," jawabnya singkat. Mata merahnya yang tak jinak menatap tajam murid laki-laki yang berdiri didepan mejanya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi pria yang bersahabat baik dengan Sasori itu langsung enyah dari kelasnya, sebelum senseinya yang terkenal killer itu berubah pikiran.

Dasar menyebalkan. Untung saja senseinya itu adalah wanita. Coba kalau pria, pasti dia sudah melemparinya dengan petasan. Memang sudah menjadi hobinya untuk memainkan benda yang bisa meledak itu.

Benda yang bisa menyebabkan kakek-nenek jantungan apabila dinyalakan didekat orang-orang lansia seperti mereka. Sungguh hobi yang sangat unik.

Pria itu masih berjalan dengan santainya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, semuanya masih tertib mengikuti pelajaran sekolah kecuali beberapa kelas yang ramai karena mungkin senseinya berhalangan hadir.

Dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika melihat kekacauan dikelas yang bertuliskan XI-A. Kelas yang juga ditempati oleh adiknya, Ino.

Didalam kelas tersebut, nampak seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang ditemuinya tadi pagi dihalaman sekolah. Lelaki itu tengah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sambil berlari mengejar temannya yang berambut mirip Guy-sensei.

Dan sekali lagi, dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang memang butuh sedikit pijatan untuk melancarkan peredaran darahnya, mungkin.

Pria itu masih terus menyusuri lorong sekolah, hingga ia melihat ruangan yang masing-masing diatas pintunya terdapat simbol yang menggambarkan pria dan wanita.

Akhirnya ia sampai juga di toilet yang sudah menjadi tujuannya sejak tadi. Namun diluar dugaan, pria itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati toilet tersebut.

Dan kini ia tengah menapaki beberapa anak tangga yang mengarah ke atap sekolah. Hm, ternyata permintaan ijin ke toiletnya tadi hanya dijadikan alasan olehnya agar bisa keluar dari kelasnya.

Satu demi satu anak tangga dilewatinya, hingga ia bisa mencapai tangga teratas. Langkahnya dihentikan seraya memutar pelan kenop pintu tersebut.

'Cklek'

Pintu terbuka, tak lupa menampilkan dua sosok beda gender yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Keduanya adalah adik kelasnya. Terlebih karena yang perempuan adalah sahabat adiknya, sehingga ia sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

Iris birunya menangkap lelaki berambut merah tengah memeluk gadis berambut langka, pink. Kepalanya dimiringkan hendak mencium bibir sang gadis. Namun sayang sekali, keinginannya itu terhalangi.

"Gerah sekali disini," serunya dari belakang Gaara, pria berambut merah.

Sontak Sakura, gadis berambut pink membuka kedua matanya. Tak ayal Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik. Keduanya terkejut ketika mengetahui pemilik suara itu. Namun keterkejutan Sakura berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

"Kau..." ujar Gaara pada sosok yang tidak jauh didepannya. Tatapannya sudah kembali datar seperti semula.

"Deidara senpai?" ucap gadis itu senang akan kedatangan seorang malaikat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak dari sahabatnya sendiri. Mata emeraldnya berbinar-binar.

Gaara masih berdiri membelakangi Sakura. Mata jadenya menatap tajam kearah pria bermata biru yang juga menatapnya. Pria berambut pirang itu nampak mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karena kepanasan, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura kepanasan.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Deidara, pria berambut pirang panjang itu dengan santainya. Padahal hanya dengan melihat tatapan Gaara saja dia sudah tahu kalau pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu amat tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Tapi tak dipedulikannya lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Diliriknya Sakura yang masih berdiri dibelakang Gaara. Tatapannya seolah-olah mengartikan, 'tolong aku senpai'.

"Kau memang sangat mengganggu," jawab Gaara datar. Tatapan matanya seakan menusuk Deidara. Sedangkan Sakura masih bergeming, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa atau mengatakan apa.

"Hei Gaara, sopanlah sedikit padaku,"

"Cih! Untuk apa aku harus sopan padamu,"

Pria berambut merah itu lantas berbalik, menarik tangan Sakura agar gadis itu berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih padamu kalau kau meninggalkan kami berdua," lanjut pria bermata jade itu seraya merangkul pundak gadis disampingnya. Tapi tentu saja Sakura menolak. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam kearah Gaara.

"Meninggalkan kalian berdua? Jangan bercanda,"

Pandangan Sakura kini beralih kearah Deidara. Gadis itu terlihat menunggu akan beberapa kata yang segera meluncur dari bibir senpainya itu.

"Seharusnya kau itu bersyukur, bukan Naruto yang datang kemari," pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Karena kalau sampai Naruto melihatmu memaksa Sakura seperti itu, aku berani bertaruh. Dia pasti akan langsung menghajarmu," lanjut Deidara. Seringai tipis muncul disudut bibirnya.

Sontak mata kedua remaja kelas XI itu membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan Deidara. Bahkan Gaara yang notabene pandai menyembunyikan perasaan tidak bisa mencegah keterkejutannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria bertato 'Ai' itu tidak peduli lagi dengan mimik wajah datarnya yang selalu ia jaga. Kali ini rasa penasarannya mampu mengalahkan ego yang ada pada dirinya.

Pria berambut pirang panjang itu semakin menyeringai ketika mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Bukan pertanyaan pemuda itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tetapi karena ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak biasa dilihatnya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Deidara kegirangan.

"Jadi kau belum tahu, eh?"

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Devil manis itu juga masih bungkam dari tadi. Seperti ikut menanti jawabannya layaknya Gaara. Oh, betapa Deidara ingin meledakkan tawanya saat ini juga. Tapi ditahannya mati-matian demi kesuksesan rencananya.

"Naruto dan Sakura itu sepasang kekasih. Tak kusangka pria pandai dan serba tahu seperti dirimu bisa ketinggalan berita sepenting ini,"

'Deg'

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar penuturan Deidara. Gadis berambut pink itu tahu kalau senpainya itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Deidara mengatakan semua itu semata-mata hanya untuk menolongnya dari Gaara. Membuat pria berambut merah itu berhenti mengusiknya karena sudah ada orang lain yang memilikinya, Naruto Namikaze.

Semua itu hanya pura-pura, hanya bohong, hanya acting, hanya omong kosong belaka. Sakura tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja jantungnya kian berdebar-debar lebih kencang dibuatnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Namun senyum itu tak dapat dilihat oleh Deidara dan Gaara. Karena kedua lelaki itu tengah sibuk saling mendeathglare satu sama lain.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku percaya padamu?" kata Gaara akhirnya. Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu bukan orang bodoh yang langsung percaya begitu saja akan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh senpainya.

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau saat ini ia sedang bimbang. Antara percaya dan tidak. Otaknya dipaksa untuk berpikir keras agar ia bisa menemukan sebuah asumsi. Asumsi kebenaran dan nyata.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk percaya. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, Sakura bukan milikmu lagi melainkan milik Naruto," jawab Deidara tegas sembari menatap tajam mata jade Gaara. Kesal juga ia menghadapi adik kelasnya yang angkuh dan menyebalkan seperti Gaara.

Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya, menandakan kalau ia sudah amat bosan dengan perbincangan ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia ingin segera mengakhiri perdebatan ini.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kau tidak berhak memaksa Sakura seperti tadi."

Deidara masih berusaha menyampaikan pendapatnya. Ia hanya ingin adik kelasnya yang berambut merah itu segera menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Ingin sekali ia meledakkan wajah stoic itu menjadi berkeping-keping layaknya puzzle yang harus disatukan. Atau sekedar memukulnya agar lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak lagi bersikap angkuh.

Tapi ia tahu, khayalannya itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kalau menjadi kenyataan. Yang ada hanya akan menambah masalah menjadi semakin rumit.

Baginya, orang-orang yang berkelahi itu hanyalah orang-orang yang putus asa. Orang-orang yang enggan berpikir dan langsung bertindak. Tapi tindakan yang diambil itu justru berujung pada kerugian.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas berat. Sungguh, ia benar-benar bosan dan lelah. Tujuannya kemari bukanlah untuk berdebat dengan Gaara, melainkan untuk mengistirahatkan kaki-kakinya yang lelah akibat permainan sepak bolanya tadi pagi.

Tapi apa yang terjadi sungguh diluar keinginannya. Ia harus ikut terseret dalam sebuah drama yang menyesakkan. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membiarkan gadis itu dipaksa berciuman oleh Gaara.

Ah tapi, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menikmati penderitaan orang lain. Apalagi gadis itu adalah sahabat baik adiknya. Dan yang terpenting adalah, karena dia sudah menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri, sama seperti Ino.

"Karena kau hanyalah temannya. Tidak lebih," ucap Deidara kemudian yang sudah jengkel setengah mati. Dan pernyataannya itu sukses membuat Gaara semakin geram.

Tangan pemuda bermata jade itu mengepal erat, siap melayangkan pukulannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah pria yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Gaara sudah akan melayangkan pukulannya pada Deidara kalau saja Sakura tidak menghalanginya.

"Hentikan Gaara!" teriak gadis bermata emerald yang saat ini sudah berdiri diantara Gaara dan Deidara. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kesal.

Pemuda bermata jade itu hanya balik menatapnya datar seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya kedepan. Sakura terkejut melihat tindakan Gaara. Tapi ia masih tetap bersikukuh menahannya membelakangi Deidara.

Sedangkan Deidara, pemuda bermata biru itu masih tetap diam. Namun dalam diamnya, ia tengah mengambil keputusan. Ia benar-benar akan menghajar Gaara kalau lelaki itu yang memulainya lebih dulu.

Tiga langkah, dua langkah, dan selangkah lagi siswa kelas XI-B itu akan sampai pada tempat dimana Deidara dan Sakura berdiri. Tapi ternyata, apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut merah itu sungguh diluar dugaan.

Mata kedua remaja berambut pirang dan pink itu hampir lepas dari kelopaknya karena terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan Gaara. Bagaimana tidak?

Gaara yang diperkirakan akan memukul Deidara ternyata hanya melewatinya saja. Meninggalkan kedua murid KHS itu yang masih mematung menatap kepergiannya.

Langkah kakinya menuju pintu yang menghubungkan pada tangga yang tidak lama lagi akan dilewatinya. Namun saat ia hampir menginjak anak tangga teratas, langkahnya terhenti. Dibalikkan tubuh tegapnya itu.

"Urusan kita belum selesai hime," ujarnya menyeringai. Dan setelah mengatakan itu, pemuda berambut merah itu benar-benar menghilang dari keduanya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat kaget olehnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Gaara yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang seiring dengan derap langkahnya yang semakin lama tidak terdengar. Sebentar kemudian ia menunduk.

Entah kenapa pandangannya mulai buram. Bukan karena hari mulai gelap, bukan karena ia pusing, bukan karena matanya ditutup oleh tangan seseorang, seperti yang dulu selalu Gaara lakukan padanya. Sungguh bukan karena hal itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Deidara yang mulai khawatir pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah. Wajahnya masih menunduk. Membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak yakin dengan jawaban devil manis itu.

Namun Deidara tahu akan satu hal. Gadis itu bohong. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Bahunya bergetar, gadis itu menangis, ia terisak dalam diam. Mengeluarkan beberapa cairan sebening kristal dari mata emeraldnya yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Membuat penglihatannya kian buram lantaran air mata yang sudah tidak dapat lagi dicegahnya. Membuat pria bermata biru didepannya itu semakin kebingungan.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Deidara semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Direngkuhnya gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Sontak mata emerald gadis itu membelalak lebar, terkejut akan tindakan senpainya itu.

Devil manis itu ingin memberontak, namun diurungkannya niatnya itu. Karena jujur, ia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Deidara. 'Apa begini rasanya dipeluk oleh seorang kakak?' batin gadis itu miris.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajahnya semakin ditenggelamkan didada bidang pria itu. Membuat seragam lelaki itu harus basah karena cairan bening yang tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata emeraldnya.

"Tenanglah Sakura, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Deidara pelan berusaha menenangkan adik kelasnya seraya membelai lembut rambut pink sebahunya.

Mendapat perlakuan manis dari Deidara, bukannya membuat tangisan gadis itu mereda tetapi malah membuat tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Deidara yang bingung harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa membiarkan gadis itu terus terisak dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Se-senpai, hiks... A-aku iri pada Naruto dan hiks... I-Ino," lirih Sakura disela-sela isak tangisnya. Pemuda itu masih bergeming, menunggu gadis berambut pink itu menyelesaikan keluh kesahnya.

"Me-mereka mempunyai saudara dan ke-keluarga yang lengkap. Ta-tapi aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain to-tousan," lanjut gadis itu yang sudah mulai tenang. Desah tangisnya mulai mereda.

Deidara terenyuh mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Hatinya iba. Sakura benar. Dia memang tidak memiliki keluarga lagi selain tousannya, Jiraiya. Kaasannya sudah meninggal semenjak ia masih berumur 7 tahun.

Kini lelaki itu tahu, dibalik sikap kasar gadis itu yang ada hanyalah kerapuhan. Dan dibalik keceriaannya yang ada hanyalah kesepian. Ya, kesepian. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang menyambut kedatangannya ketika ia pulang sekolah.

Tidak ada lagi yang menceritakannya sebuah dongeng sebagai pengantar tidur. Tidak ada lagi yang membuatkannya sarapan dan mengecup keningnya ketika ia harus berangkat menuntut ilmu.

Tidak ada, semuanya sudah sirna bersamaan dengan kepergian kaasan tercintanya. Bahkan Jiraiya yang notabene adalah tousannya Sakura tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padanya.

Orang itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai novelis. Bahkan hampir-hampir tidak pernah pulang.

Membuat Sakura selalu menunggunya sendirian dirumah, membuat Sakura merasa kekurangan akan kasih sayang, membuat Sakura harus pindah dari rumahnya dan tinggal seapartemen dengan Naruto sahabatnya.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda berambut pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya tergerak mengangkat dagu sang gadis yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya. Kemudian tangannya dialihkan pada wajah gadis itu.

"Kau salah Sakura. Kau masih punya aku,"

"Eh?" devil manis itu terperanjat. Mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna menatap Deidara.

"Bagiku kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri," ujar Deidara seraya menghapus butir-butir bening yang masih menempel dipipi putih Sakura. Gadis itu semakin tertegun dibuatnya.

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi kau juga masih punya sahabat," kini tangan pria itu beralih pada rambut soft pink Sakura yang berantakan. Dirapikannya mahkota gadis itu.

"Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Karena kami semua menyayangimu Sakura," ucapnya pelan seraya tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hati para fansgirlnya apabila melihatnya.

Sebuah senyuman yang mampu menenangkan luka hati seorang devil. Ya, mungkin. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Sakura. Mata birunya menatap lembut adik kelasnya yang masih menatapnya kaget.

Namun sebentar kemudian, seulas senyum mengembang dibibir peachnya.

"Senpai, arigatou gozaimasu," gumam Sakura pelan.

Deidara tidak menyawab. Hanya sebuah senyuman yang mampu mewakilinya. Tangannya usil mengacak pelan rambut unik Sakura. Membuat devil manis itu menggembungkan pipinya pura-pura kesal.

Deidara terkekeh geli melihatnya. Sakura yang tidak terima dengan perbuatan Deidara, tanpa aba-aba lagi dicubitnya pipi putih milik senpainya itu. Membuat sang empunya ikut pura-pura kesal.

Namun sedetik kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama. Menghilangkan semua rasa gundah dalam hati dan jiwa. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. 'Aku juga menyangimu Deidara-nii,' batin devil manis itu senang.

*****{+_+}*****

"Sakura-chan, tadi kau kemana saja? Aku hampir pulang karena tidak menemukanmu," keluh seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik pada gadis yang berjalan disampingnya.

Kedua tangannya diletakkan dibelakang kepalanya. Mata blue skynya melirik kearah devil manis yang masih saja menunduk. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi. Pria itu tidak tahu pasti.

Tapi yang jelas, ia yakin bahwa teman seapartemennya ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Sejak keluar dari arena sekolah sampai sekarang hampir sampai diapartemennya, gadis berambut pink itu masih tetap membisu.

Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin merencanakan sesuatu, entahlah. Padahal biasanya setiap pulang sekolah ia pasti selalu heboh sendiri. Menjitak kepalanya hingga dia berlari mengejar gadis itu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, pria blondie itu senang dengan kebiasaan aneh yang dilakukan keduanya. Tapi hari ini gadis itu terlihat lain dari biasanya.

Samar-samar lelaki mirip rubah itu bisa melihat keadaan Sakura yang mulai memprihatinkan. Sebentar terdiam, sebentar tersenyum. Oh Kami-sama, apakah gadis cantik disampingnya ini mulai gila? Pikir Naruto histeris.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu lagi yang sudah mengidap ketakutan tingkat akut.

"..."

Gadis itu masih bungkam. Oh tidak, jangan-jangan Sakura mulai tidak bisa menangkap suara melalui indera pendengarannya. Atau mungkin lidahnya bermasalah sehingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Kesimpulannya adalah, jangan-jangan gadis disampingnya itu tengah mengidap penyakit yang biasa disebut tubi atau lebih dikenal dengan nama tuli dan bisu. Pikiran Naruto mulai menggila dan amburadul kemana-mana.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang diam sedari tadi memang tengah memikirkan sesuatu seperti dugaan sahabat blondienya itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak sama persis dengan anggapan Naruto yang mengiranya gila.

Yang ada justru pemuda bermata biru itulah yang sudah tidak waras. Gadis itu semakin tersenyum sendiri tatkala teringat kata-kata senpainya tadi.

"Naruto dan Sakura itu sepasang kekasih. Tak kusangka pria pandai dan serba tahu seperti dirimu bisa ketinggalan berita sepenting ini,"

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Membuatnya semakin tersenyum dan merona. Membuat pria blondie yang baru saja dibayangkannya itu semakin merinding dibuatnya.

Melihat gadis itu semakin aneh, Naruto tidak bisa diam saja. Ia berinisiatif untuk menyadarkan Sakura dengan cara menggoncangkan bahunya.

Tapi belum sampai ia melakukannya, pemuda itu mendengar sesuatu yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi pendengarannya. Memaksanya harus berbalik dan memastikan bahwa asumsinya itu benar.

Tepat sekali. Naruto sudah menduga kalau yang ada dibelakangnya itu adalah pria yang setahun lebih tua darinya, berambut merah, dan bermata hazel.

Pria itu tengah mengendarai motor sport merah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dibelakangnya terlihat lelaki berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru yang sedang diboncengnya.

Seringaian lebar nampak jelas dibibir Sasori, lelaki berambut merah. Sedangkan Deidara, lelaki berambut pirang hanya tersenyum santai. Membuat Naruto harus berpikir keras akan maksud dari duo senpainya itu.

Baru setelah pemuda mirip rubah itu mengerti akan maksud keduanya, sontak mata birunya membulat sempurna. Tapi itu tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah_

"Sakura-chan, awas!" teriaknya kemudian.

Dengan secepat kilat ia menyambar tubuh Sakura. Menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Menyelematkan gadis itu dari duo senpai gila yang sengaja ingin menggoda gadisnya.

Tunggu dulu. Gadisnya dia bilang? Sejak kapan gadis berambut pink itu menjadi kekasihnya? Oh tidak, sejak kapan ia menginginkan gadis itu? Atau mungkin pikiran itu muncul karena kekhawatirannya saja? Entahlah.

Samar-samar Naruto bisa mendengar suara kakaknya yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, rubah!" teriak pria bermata hazel itu ugal-ugalan.

"Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan!" tambah Deidara lantang. Suaranya seperti tertelan angin bersamaan dengan kecepatan motornya yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa.

Naruto hanya bisa merutuki kakaknya dan Deidara dalam hati. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia langsung membalas mereka. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena ada hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura, devil manis itu tengah berada dipelukannya saat ini. Sangat dekat dan erat. Bahkan ia bisa menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium dahi lebar Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terkejut akan aksi nekadnya. Membuat devil manis itu harus menahan marah dan malu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura dibuat kaget oleh seseorang hari ini. Tadi Gaara, lalu Deidara, dan sekarang Naruto. Apa setelah ini masih ada kejutan lagi untuknya? Hm, mungkin.

Dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut menempel dikeningnya. Memberikan sensasi aneh yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Tidak bisa.

'Bletak'

"Aww... Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" rintihnya kesakitan.

Sebuah jitakan manis bertengger di kepala Naruto. Membuat sang korban meringis sambil memegangi benjolan hangat di kepalanya. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan 'air susu dibalas dengan air asin (?)'

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Naruto, apa-apaan kau ini?" sahut gadis pink itu sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Naruto. Sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Aku hanya berusaha menyelematkanmu Sakura-chan. Untuk itulah aku terpaksa men_,"

"Menciumku, hah?" potong gadis itu cepat. Pipi putihnya sedikit bersemu merah ketika ia mengatakan 'menciumku'. Padahal yang dimaksud Naruto adalah, ia terpaksa 'menariknya' bukan terpaksa 'menciumnya'.

Kalau disuruh menciumnya sih, tidak usah terpaksa. Justru ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Eh, apa-apaan ini? Dasar pikiran aneh, ucap pemuda blondie itu pada diri sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf Sakura-chan. Aku tidak sengaja,"

"Eh?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Dilihatnya Naruto, mendadak wajahnya berubah masam. Hhh, jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Hei Naruto, jangan murung begitu. Aku hanya bercanda. Terima kasih ya?" ujar devil itu seraya tersenyum manis.

Senyum yang selalu disukai Naruto sejak saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Senyum yang selalu ingin dilihatnya. Senyum yang selalu menenangkannya.

Senyum yang selalu dinantikannya meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin akan perasaannya. Pemuda bermata blue sky itu mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

Detik berikutnya mereka saling membuang muka kearah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah keduanya.

*****{+_+}*****

Hari sudah begitu sore, bahkan hampir malam. Beberapa lampu kuning di jalanan sudah menyala, seakan-akan sedang bersaing dengan matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

Naruto masih asyik meminum jus jeruk favoritnya saat ia melihat seorang gadis melintas didepannya. Diletakkannya gelas yang berisi jus itu. Ini sudah gelas kelima.

Entah kenapa hari ini ia begitu haus. Belum lagi selera makannya yang mengganas. Pemuda blondie itu baru saja menghabiskan tiga mangkok ramen ukuran jumbo sebelum ia meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak makan dulu?" tawar pria itu pada seorang gadis yang rambutnya terlihat berantakan akibat pertarungannya didunia mimpi.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Handuk berwarna pink mengalung mesra dileher jenjangnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam peralatan mandi.

"Aku mau mandi dulu Naruto," sahut gadis bermata emerald itu seraya berjalan menuju kekamar mandi satu-satunya yang terdapat diapartemennya ini.

Pria berambut jabrik itu hanya menatap punggung Sakura sampai gadis itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Tangannya meraih sebungkus popcorn yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi.

Dibukanya bungkusan berisi cemilan yang terbuat dari jagung itu, kemudian mulai memasukkannya sedikit demi sedikit kedalam mulutnya. Sungguh selera makan yang luar biasa.

Matanya asyik memelototi layar tv yang sedang memutar film berjudul, final destination 5. Sebuah tayangan yang sangat menegangkan hingga mampu membuatnya tidak mau melewatkannya barang sedetikpun.

Tenggorokannya yang mulai tersangkut akibat cemilannya itu memaksanya harus melancarkannya dengan cairan. Diraihnya jus jeruk itu sambil terus menatap layar tv.

Entah karena ceroboh atau karena terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan hiburannya, jus yang tengah diteguknya itu tumpah mengenai kaos hitam bertuliskan 'A7x' yang dikenakannya.

Membuat lelaki bermata blue sky itu terpaksa harus errr_bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana boxer. Namun baru beberapa saat ia menanggalkan t-shirtnya, ada sesuatu yang aneh menjalar pada tubuhnya.

Lebih tepatnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar diantara pahanya, diantara selangkangannya. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya berada jauh didalam sana, dibalik celana boxer hitamnya.

Naruto masih berusaha keras untuk menahannya.  
>Ia mulai meringis, wajahnya mulai memerah. Keringat dingin mulai turun membasahi pelipisnya. Oh Kami-sama, tolong aku. Serunya dalam hati.<p>

Sial. Pemuda blondie itu sudah tak kuasa lagi menahannya. Dilangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju kamar mandi seraya memegangi benda yang semakin lama semakin memberontak ingin keluar. Diketuknya pintu yang baru dipasang tadi siang itu.

'Tok tok tok'

"Sakura-chan, tolong buka pintunya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..."

**~TBC~**

Maaf kalau chap ini banyak mengecewakan readers, *hiks*  
>Kebanyakan di fic lain yang menjadi sosok kakak bagi Sakura adalah Sasori, #ngelirik Sasori# *dijadikan kugutsu*<br>Nah, disini Rey hanya ingin menunjukkan sosok hangat dari Deidara yang tidak kalah keren dari Sasori sebagai seorang kakak, #peluk-peluk Deidara# *dibom berjamaah*  
>Osh, masih bolehkah Rey minta reviewnya please? XD<br>Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 Apdet...!

**Thanks to:**  
>Thia Nokoru, <strong>HarunoZuka<strong>, Little White Gardenia, **Namikaze Hitsugaya**, Wi3nter, **francescoscuro osie may**, Miya-hime Nakashinki, **Deidei Rinnepero13**, yahiko namikaze, **Saraphiena**, Haza ShiRaifu, **Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**, Risuki Taka, **Nick**, edward, **Narusaku 4ever**, Simon WB, dan **para silent readers** (kalau ada).

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto forever

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dll, dsb, dst. *ditampol berjamaah*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

~Happy Reading~

**My Cute Devil**

'Tok tok tok'

"Sakura-chan, tolong buka pintunya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..."

Pemuda itu meringkih lemah. Membuat Sakura yang masih asyik bermain sabun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Oh Kami-sama, Naruto mau apa? Jangan-jangan dia ingin melakukan 'itu' denganku? Ah tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi bagaimana kalau hal itu benar? Aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu' sebelum menikah. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Jerit inner Sakura yang sedang dilanda panic at the disco(?). Ia mencoba menerka-nerka sesuatu yang belum tentu nyata kebenarannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi gadis itu segera meraih handuk pink yang sedari tadi diletakkannya digantungan kamar mandi. Tak dihiraukannya busa-busa sabun yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Yang terpenting adalah ia bisa menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Dipegangnya erat-erat handuk pink itu, seolah-olah ia akan terjatuh ke dalam jurang apabila genggamannya terlepas. Sedia payung sebelum hujan, begitulah pikirnya. Sakura sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi ketika sebuah suara yang maha dahsyat menghentikan langkahnya.

'Brakkk!'

Lagi-lagi pintu itu harus menjadi korban amukan dari penghuni apartemen tersebut. Naruto mendobrak pintu itu hingga ambruk. Tak dipedulikannya Sakura yang tengah memelototinya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi lelaki berambut pirang itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian ia berbalik membelakangi Sakura. Dengan kecepatan super ia menurunkan celana boxernya dan mengeluarkan benda unik miliknya.

Hm, ternyata yang diinginkan Naruto hanyalah buang air kecil. Itulah akibatnya jika terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi jus jeruk dalam waktu singkat, mungkin. Gadis berambut pink itu hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Kedua tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk menggenggam erat handuknya kini beralih menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Hingga tanpa sadar handuk itu merosot kebawah, semakin kebawah, dan akhirnya terdampar dilantai basah.

"Hhh... Leganya..."

Naruto menghela napas lega seraya mengenakan celana boxernya kembali. Ia berbalik dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika mendapati Sakura yang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuatnya terkejut.

'Glek'

Lelaki beriris blue sky itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia benar-benar siap untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"S-Sakura-chan, i-itu..." Tangan kirinya menunjuk sesuatu yang berada dibawah gadis berambut pink itu.

"H-handukmu jatuh... Sakura-chan," lanjutnya kemudian seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kepalanya agak menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mendadak berubah warna menjadi merah.

Namun ekor matanya masih melirik kearah errr_tubuh indah milik Sakura. Menampakkan sesuatu yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya karena ia sudah sering melihat hal-hal 18+ entah dimana. Namun baru kali ini ia melihat secara live. Membuatnya mau tidak mau harus meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali.

'Oh Kami-sama, aku rela dipukul berkali-kali oleh devil manis itu. Asalkan setiap pukulan dihadiahi oleh pemandangan yang aduhai itu.' Batin Naruto hentai. Eh tapi apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Devil manis? Oh no, sejak kapan Naruto menganggap gadis bergelar devil itu manis? Hm, entahlah.

Sakura yang sedari tadi masih cengo akhirnya bisa kembali ke dunia nyata akibat suara Naruto yang menyadarkannya. Dengan gerakan slow motion kepalanya menunduk, menatap sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto tadi.

Barulah ia sadar kalau dirinya tidak memakai apapun untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, saat ini ia tengah errr_telanjang. Gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan teledor mempertunjukkan rahasianya pada orang lain. Apalagi dia adalah lawan jenis.

Dengan tangan bergetar bercampur dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin berdegup kencang ia mencoba meraih handuk pinknya. Kemudian ia berdiri, berbalik membelakangi Naruto yang masih menatapnya lahap(?).

Dengan gerakannya yang memutar seraya melilitkan kembali handuk itu pada tubuhnya, Naruto semakin bersyukur dibuatnya. Bukan hanya dari depan, tetapi lelaki berambut pirang itu juga bisa menyaksikan tubuh teman seapartemennya dari belakang.

'Oh Kami-sama, aku tidak peduli kalau setelah ini aku harus masuk rumah sakit. Yang penting aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Arigatou gozaimasu Kami-sama.' Inner Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengucap kata terima kasih atas jamuan(?) yang disuguhkan hari ini.

Sakura sudah melihat punyanya. Dan ia juga sudah melihat milik Sakura. Berarti skor keduanya seri. Nah, kalau sudah sama-sama tahu itu berarti tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan. Dan kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan itu berarti ia bisa mel_

"Naruto, cepat keluar!"

Pikiran Naruto terpotong begitu saja akibat teriakan gadis yang kini menghadap kearahnya. Wajahnya agak memerah. Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Sakura-chan, bukannya aku tidak mau keluar. Tapi bukankah sekarang ini aku sudah ada diluar?" sahut Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Sakura. Dan benar saja, Naruto memang sudah berada diluar pintu dari tadi.

Tapi berhubung pintunya sudah ambruk, tidak ada lagi penghalang bagi keduanya. Sakura yang menyadari kebenaran penuturan Naruto menjadi malu sendiri. Ia merasa bodoh. Oh, betapa ia ingin sekali menghajar lelaki hentai didepannya ini.

Namun ia urungkan niatnya itu. Karena bergerak sedikit saja bisa membuatnya telanjang lagi. Maklum, ukuran handuknya minim sekali. Hanya sebatas paha sampai dada. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus membeli handuk baru berukuran raksasa.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi dari sini Naruto!" teriak gadis itu.

"Pergi? Kemana Sakura-chan? Ini kan apartemen kita?" jawab Naruto berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Ide jahil muncul diotaknya. Momen yang pas untuk menggoda teman seapartemennya. Karena ia yakin, Sakura tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Naruto, jangan sampai aku memukulmu ya?" geram devil manis itu menahan amarah. Wajahnya semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Lakukan saja Sakura-chan," tantang pemuda blondie itu. Seringaian lebar muncul diwajah rubahnya.

Sial. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa menghajar lelaki itu sekarang. Ia tidak mau lelaki bermata biru itu melihat tubuhnya tanpa busana lagi. Otaknya dipaksa berbikir keras agar menemukan suatu cara untuk mengusir Naruto yang masih nyengir kearahnya.

Kedua mata emeraldnya berbinar-binar ketika mendapati gayung yang mengambang dalam bak mandi disamping ia berdiri. Tanpa aba-aba lagi disambarnya gayung yang berisi penuh air itu. Dengan secepat kilat gayung itu dilemparkan kearah Naruto yang berubah ekspresi menjadi terkejut.

'Pletak'

'Byurr'

Yes. Tepat sasaran. Gayung itu mengenai kepala pirangnya. Dan kini rambut dan juga tubuhnya ikut basah lantaran terkena tumpahan air dari gayung tersebut.

"Aww... Sakura-chan," pekiknya tertahan ketika mata birunya menangkap benda lain ditangan devil manis itu.

"Huwaaa...!"

Naruto sudah ngacir duluan sebelum peralatan mandi yang digenggam Sakura mendarat dikepalanya lagi. Kini Sakura bisa bernapas lega karena rubah mesum itu sudah tidak nampak lagi dihadapannya.

Namun tak lama kemudian mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna melihat kepala pirang itu kembali muncul dari batas pintu. Memamerkan seringaian mesum yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimata Sakura.

"Oh iya Sakura-chan, ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Mimik wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi serius. Mau tidak mau Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidak melemparinya lagi. Dengan seksama ia mulai mendengarkan perkataan teman seapartemennya.

"Tubuhmu indah sekali Sakura-chan. Aku ingin melihatnya setiap hari."

'Blush'

Wajah gadis itu merah padam, antara marah dan malu. Sekali lagi, Sakura hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya tadi ia langsung melempar peralatan mandinya kearah pemuda blondie.

Bukan malah mendengarkan perkataannya yang gila itu. Dan sekarang sudah terlambat. Pemuda itu sudah pergi sebelum ia sempat memberinya pelajaran lagi. Menyebalkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

***{+_+}***

Jam istirahat KHS sudah berdering sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanyalah murid-murid berhamburan diluar kelas. Kebanyakan tujuan dari mereka adalah mengisi perut masing-masing dikantin.

Keseluruhan kelas nampak sepi. Namun tidak dengan kelas XI-B. Masih ada seseorang didalam kelas tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, karena ia hanya duduk tenang. Hanya saja tangannya terlihat mengotak-atik ponsel.

Jari telunjuknya sibuk memilih beragam menu yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, hingga mata jadenya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Foto dirinya. Namun bukan dirinya yang berhasil mengipnotis kedua matanya.

Melainkan foto seseorang yang tengah didekapnya dalam image itu. Gadis manis berambut pink, mata yang sama seperti miliknya, mantan kekasihnya, Sakura Haruno. Rasa penyesalan muncul dibenaknya tatkala ia teringat akan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Namun sebentar kemudian penyesalan itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Seringaian yang menyeramkan.

"Foto itu lagi, eh?"

Terdengar seruan seseorang dari belakang. Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut, sebelum kemudian ekspresinya kembali datar ketika mengetahui siapa seseorang dibalik suara itu. Mata jadenya kembali menatap layar handphone ditangannya. Tak dihiraukannya lelaki bermata putih yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ada perlu apa Neji?" tanya lelaki berambut merah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphone yang masih menyala. Obyek dalam foto itu masih gadis yang sama, hanya saja posenya berbeda.

Neji yang notabene adalah ketua kelas dari kelas tersebut, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, lelaki berambut merah, tetapi malah balik bertanya. Kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dadanya.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

Lelaki bermata jade itu hanya melirik sahabatnya sekilas.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Gaara seraya memasukkan ponsel merahnya dalam saku celana panjangnya. Dengan santainya ia duduk diatas meja. Kakinya dibiarkan menapak kursi yang baru saja didudukinya. Matanya beralih menatap mata putih milik ketua kelasnya.

"Bukankah sudah ada Shion dan Matsuri? Untuk apa masih mengejarnya?"

Neji mulai menginterupsi sahabatnya. Bukan rahasia lagi bagi keduanya. Neji adalah sahabat baik Gaara. Dia adalah orang yang paling tahu semua hal tentang Gaara. Bahkan melebihi Temari dan Kankurou yang notabene adalah saudara kandung dari lelaki bertato 'Ai' tersebut.

"Sakura berbeda. Daan aku menginginkannya," jawab Gaara tenang. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

"Berbeda? Apa maksudmu?"

Neji mengernyit. Jujur ia bingung. Karena yang ia tahu, sahabatnya itu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengejar wanita. Melainkan lebih suka dikejar. Seperti halnya yang pernah dilakukan oleh Shion dan Matsuri.

Bukan hanya mereka berdua, melainkan masih banyak gadis lain yang mengejar-ngejar Gaara hingga dijadikan kekasih oleh pria itu. Namun kebanyakan hubungan mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Seperti Karin siswi dari KHS juga, kelas XI-E. Sasame, teman sekelas Matsuri yang sekarang sudah pindah ke Iwagakure dikarenakan bisnis keluarga. Hanabi yang merupakan adik dari Neji dan Hinata. Meskipun Neji tidak menyetujuinya, toh lelaki berambut merah itu tidak peduli.

Namun Neji bisa menghela napas lega ketika hubungan keduanya berakhir. Hotaru, siswi KHS kelas XI-C. Dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu. Dan yang membuat Neji heran adalah, gadis-gadis itu tidak keberatan apabila Gaara memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu sekaligus.

Asalkan Gaara adil dalam membagi cinta dan juga materinya. Hei ayolah, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Gaara? Anak dari pemilik Sabaku corp. Pintar, kaya, dan juga tampan. Tak heran jika banyak gadis yang rela dijadikan pacar kesekian ratus oleh Gaara. Karena bagi mereka, hal itu merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Gaara selalu meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan alasan 'bosan'. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Gadis itu justru malah meninggalkan Gaara lebih dulu. Ia tidak mau memiliki kekasih yang suka bermain-main dengan gadis lain. Mungkin karena hal itulah yang membuat Sakura berbeda dengan gadis lain dimata Gaara. Atau karena hal lain? Entahlah.

"Sakura tidak pernah menuntut apapun dariku," lirihnya pelan. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Neji tercenung. Baru kali ini ia melihat sahabatnya itu kalut hanya karena seorang wanita.

"Aku baru sadar kalau dia bnar-benar mencintaiku. Dan aku..." Lelaki berambut merah darah itu menghembuskan napas berat.

"Aku malah menyia-nyiakannya," lanjutnya kemudian. Ia kembali mendongak, menatap datar sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Lagipula bukankah masih ada Shion dan Matsuri?" ucap lelaki beriris putih berusaha menenangkan Gaara. Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku sudah memutuskan keduanya."

"Eh? A-apa?" Neji tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Gaara malah balik bertanya. Seharusnya Nejilah yang bertanya seperti itu. Kaki-kakinya diturunkan dilantai. Ia sudah akan pergi kalau saja ketua kelasnya itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kau menginginkan Sakura kembali padamu?"

Pemuda beriris jade itu mendengus sebal. Tak salah ia menunjuk Neji sebagai sahabat baiknya. Karena lelaki itu selalu bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya atau apa yang diingankannya.

"Itu benar. Ada masalah?"

"Sadarlah Gaara. Aku yakin kau juga sudah tahu!" Sang ketua kelas sedikit emosi mendengar penuturan Gaara yang kelewat santai.

"Maksudmu Naruto dan Sakura? Ya, aku tahu." Sergah lelaki bermata jade tidak mau kalah. Neji hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pernyataan Gaara.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalaupun mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan, aku akan merebut Sakura dari Naruto." Mata jadenya menatap tajam mata putih dihadapannya.

"Jangan mencari masalah Gaara!"

Neji berteriak ketika menyadari sahabatnya sudah hampir keluar kelas. Lelaki berambut merah darah itu spontan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Kau tahu kan Neji?" Seringaian tipis muncul diwajah stoic Gaara.

"Tak ada yang tak bisa kudapatkan. Sabaku No Gaara."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, lelaki bertato 'Ai' itu benar-benar menghilang dari kelas tersebut. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih mematung. Mungkin Neji memang sahabat baik Gaara, namun ia tidak cukup baik untuk menghentikan keinginan sahabatnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang telinga mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Keduanya ikut menghilang setelah kepergian Gaara.

"Kau benar Matsuri. Ini semua gara-gara si pinky," ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang pada seseorang yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Keduanya tengah berjalan beriringan. Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Shion? Aku ingin sekali memberinya pelajaran!" geram Matsuri kesal. Tidak masalah jika adik kelasnya itu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel senpai. Toh keduanya sudah begitu akrab.

"Tentu kita akan melakukannya," sahut Shion.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Gadis bermata lavender itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. Langkahnya terhenti, begitu juga dengan adik kelasnya yang sedikit bingung. Tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Matsuri mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku akan merebut Naruto dari Sakura. Sama seperti dia merebut Gaara dari kita," bisiknya pelan ditelinga Matsuri.

Matsuri sedikit terkejut dengan ide Shion. Namun sebentar kemudian ia berkata, "Aku setuju Shion. Kita akan melakukannya." Seulas senyum mengembang dibibir keduanya. Atau lebih tepatnya seringaian.

Siapa yang direbut dari siapa? Sepertinya banyak sekali yang salah mengartikan mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Sakura. Tapi biarlah. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, semua akan nampak makin jelas.

***{+_+}***

Matahari sudah tak nampak lagi, tenggelam. Kedudukannya sudah digantikan oleh bulan, bulan sabit. Lampu kuning dari jalanan merayap begitu lemah dari luar. Seperti biasa, pada jam-jam seperti ini Naruto lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya didepan layar tv daripada harus mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah yang menurutnya malah membuatnya pusing.

Lagipula ia bisa mencontek tugas tersebut dari teman sebangku sekaligus ketua kelasnya yang juga pemalas namun sangat pintar, Shikamaru Nara. Wajahnya masih sedikit lebam akibat penganiayaan yang dilakukan oleh teman seapartemennya semalam.

Ia pikir setelah gadis itu membiarkannya pergi dengan sejahtera ia tidak harus menerima sanksi apapun darinya. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, prediksinya melenceng jauh dari faktanya. Dengan api berkobar-kobar mengelilingi tubuh gadis itu, pintu kamar tidurnya dihancurkan hanya dengan satu pukulan saja.

Seluruh isi dalam kamar Naruto diporak-porandakan begitu saja menyerupai kapal pecah. Bukan hanya itu saja, karena pada kenyataannya lelaki blondie itu juga dihajarnya hingga tak berdaya. Benar-benar devil yang menyeramkan.

Naruto hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian semalam. Tangan kirinya memegang gelas yang berisi air putih hampir penuh segelas. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam beberapa pil 'KB' (Kuatkan Badan).

Hhh, untung ia selalu sedia pil KB sebagai penambah stamina dan peningkat daya tahan tubuh. Coba kalau tidak, ia tidak yakin masih bisa bernapas lega seperti ini kalau setiap harinya harus menerima pukulan berapi mematikan. Lelaki beriris blue sky itu baru selesai meminum obatnya ketika telinganya menangkap suara lain yang berasal dari luar pintu.

'Tok tok tok'

Begitulah bunyi ketukan dari pintu tersebut. Menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang berkunjung di kediamannya. Bukannya membukakannya, lelaki mirip rubah itu malah mengeraskan volume suara tv melalui remote control ditangannya.

Matanya masih asyik menikmati acara tersebut tanpa menghiraukan suara pintu. Sesekali ia tertawa ketika melihat makhluk kotak berwarna kuning tengah beradu mulut dengan makhluk bintang laut berwarna merah jambu.

'Tok tok tok'

Suara dari balik pintu itu terdengar lagi.

"Naruto, cepat buka pintunya!" terdengar teriakan dari kamar seberang.

"Aku sibuk Sakura-chan. Kau saja yang membukanya," sahut pemuda blondie itu innocenta tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv.

"Cepat buka pintunya baka! Kecuali kalau kau ingin membeli tv baru lagi!"

Gertakan dari gadis itu langsung merasuk di otak terdalam Naruto. Oh shit, mau tidak mau lelaki itu harus beranjak dari tempatnya. Bisa-bisa ia bangkrut tujuh turunan kalau setiap hari harus membeli barang-barang baru akibat perbuatan teman seapartemennya itu.

'Tok tok tok'

"Iya-iya sebentar..." ujarnya pasrah bercampur kesal.

Dengan malasnya kakinya dilangkahkan menuju asal suara tersebut. Tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu, dibukanya perlahan.

'Cklek'

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi jauh lebih kesal ketika mengetahui seseorang dibalik pintu. Orang yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabat baiknya selain Sasuke dan Sakura. Bahkan orang itu juga sering menginap diapartemennya, dulu.

Tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda. Orang itu bukan lagi sahabat baiknya yang ia kenal dulu. Orang itu sudah menyakiti sahabatnya. Terlebih karena sahabatnya itu adalah seorang wanita. Dan Naruto sangat membenci hal itu.

"Gaara? Masuklah..." ucapnya berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya seraya mempersilahkan masuk tamunya. Gaara masih bergeming, menatapnya datar.

"Dimana Sakura?" balas lelaki bermata jade itu singkat. Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, sosok gadis yang dicari oleh pemuda stoic itu sudah berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas diwajah manisnya. Dan Naruto menyadari akan hal itu. Mungkin gadis itu masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu diatap sekolah.

"Ada urusan apa mencari Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Mata birunya menatap tajam mata jade Gaara.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku, eh?" Lelaki blondie itu menyeringai.

"Aku tegaskan padamu Gaara. Sakura-chan adalah kekasihku. Kalau kau ada urusan dengannya, itu berarti aku juga harus terlibat didalamnya. Apa kau sudah mengerti, 'Sabaku No Gaara'?" ujarnya panjang lebar seraya menekankan kata Sabaku No Gaara.

Sakura tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka, sahabat yang dianggapnya bodoh itu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Terdengar tegas dan meyakinkan. Tanpa ia komando, tiba-tiba wajahnya mulai bersemu merah.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku percaya?" seru lelaki bertato 'Ai' mencoba mematahkan kepercayaan diri lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dihadapannya. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau harus percaya, karena aku akan membuktikannya."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto berbalik. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang menatapnya bingung. Langkahnya dihentikan saat jarak antara keduanya hanya beberapa senti saja. Gadis berambut soft pink itu masih bergeming ketika dua tangan kokoh Naruto melingkar dipinggangnya.

Ia hanya bisa mendongak, menatap mata biru cerah dihadapannya yang memang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Membuatnya semakin kehabisan kata-kata, membuat jantungnya makin berdegup kencang, membuat wajahnya kian memanas, dan membuatnya bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Naruto setelah itu.

"Sakura-chan... Percayalah padaku," bisik lelaki blondie itu pelan, dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

Dapat dirasakan wajahnya ikut memanas dan berubah warna hampir menyerupai rambut kakaknya, Sasori. Aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura semakin menggelitik indera penciumannya. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, namun Naruto tahu pasti kalau Sakura percaya padanya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan napas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, memanas, hidung keduanya bersentuhan, dan_

Betapa terkejutnya keduanya. Mata jade Gaara membulat sempurna tatkala mendapati apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Ia masih tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan melakukan hal itu.

Ia pikir Naruto hanya akan memeluknya saja, tapi ternyata duagaannya salah. Naruto, ia tidak hanya memeluknya tetapi juga menciumnya. Ya, Naruto telah mengunci bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya.

~TBC~

Ahahaha...! Maafkan Rey karena sudah telat update *taboked*

Ini semua gara-gara Rey yang mendadak buntu ide *alasan*

Ya, beginilah jadinya. sudah mentok mikir tapi makin gaje aja nich fic.

Oh iya, bagi yang suka fic humor silahkan mampir ke fic Rey yang judulnya 'Rencana atau Bencana?' #promo gaje# *dilempar kebo*

Osh. berhubung sebentar lagi memasuki bulan puasa, mungkin Rey bakal apdet lagi habis lebaran. Maklum kalau lagi puasa otak sulit diajak mikir *halah bilang aja lu males*

Tapi bisa jadi Rey berubah pikiran lho *PLAKKK*

Yosh, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. XD

Eits, tapi jangan lupa riview dulu ya? *dibantai berjamaah*

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
